


Angel in the Impala

by foxymoley, supernatural9917



Series: Angel in the Impala [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bendy Castiel, Cam Boys, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2018, Did I Mention There Might Be Some Porn?, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Impala Sex, Just In Case I Didn't There's Quite a Lot of Porn, M/M, Porn Boss Gabriel, Porn Porn Porn Pornity Porn Porn Porn Porn, Porn Tropes, Tattooed Dean, but also some plot, tentacle dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: Angel (AKA Castiel Novak) and Impala (AKA Dean Winchester) are rival cam boys for Gabriel Shurley's Casa Erotica adult entertainment company. When Gabriel suggests that they pair up, neither one is exactly keen, but the promise of more cash convinces them to give a try. Much porn ensues- but what happens when feelings get added to the mix?





	Angel in the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reverse Bang, and it's been a fantastic experience! I was amazed by all the amazing art that was on offer to claim, but when I saw the Cam Boy DVD covers, accompanied by a request for fluff and smut, well, I just had to have it. Lucky me, I got it, and thus the chance to work with the amazing [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/) and her fabulous arting. Check out all of her fab work on her [Tumblr](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/). Check out the other Reverse Bangs on the challenge [ Tumblr](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/). I'm also on that there [Tumblr](https://supernatural9917fic.tumblr.com).
> 
> Foxy's [Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855370)
> 
> Thank you to mods for running such a great challenge, and to my beta, [athaclena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athaclena) for proofing and suggestions!

 

'Hey everybody, thanks for joining me tonight, and happy Halloween!' Dean, chest bare to show off his tattoos, looked down at the chat window of his webcam feed and smiled. 'Nice to see some familiar names there. Now tonight, since it's Halloween, I thought I'd try out a new toy. I was thinking to myself, what's Halloween themed? And then I got some inspiration.' He winked and tilted his left shoulder towards the camera, tapping the octopus tattoo. 'You guys know I kind of got a thing for tentacle monsters,' he said, and the chat window at the side of the screen lit up with lewd comments. 'Hey now KingofHell69, I'll have you know that anime is an art form,' he teased. 'Anyway, all the nice tips you folks sent me last time meant I could do some shopping, and I found [this](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=21487) little beauty.'

He held up a pink glass dildo that was shaped distinctly like a tentacle. 'Now the reason I chose this one is because it's got bumps instead of actual suckers. I did not like the thought of all those little edges goin' up the back passage, know what I'm sayin'? So what do you guys think?' The chat screen filled with comments so quickly Dean could barely keep up. 'Yeah, NicktheSiren, that's exactly where I'm planning to put it,' he said with a laugh. 'That's nice of you to say, GolemMaster, I also love the look of my ass when it's full. OK, let's get this show on the road!'

Dean stood up and made sure the camera was arranged to get a clear shot of the bed. It was clear that he'd invested a bit in getting proper lights and a high resolution camera, which made his videos particularly good quality. With a little wiggle of his ass to his audience, he dropped his jeans, revealing nothing but skin underneath. The chat went wild, though there were some complaints.

'Sorry KingofHell69, all my panties are in the wash right now. Don't worry, next time I'll be sure to wear a nice sexy thong for you.' Dean turned away from the screen, positioned on all fours so his ass was on full display, and opened his bottle of lube, squeezing a dab on two fingers. It was apparent that he'd already prepped himself a bit, but the viewers obviously enjoyed watching him open himself up, so he gave them a bit of fingering before deciding it was time to get to the main attraction.  'Ready guys? 'Cause I sure am,' he said, lubing up the tentacle dildo.

'Oh fuck, that's good,' he moaned as it slid in. 'The bumps feel great. Mmm, yeah, fuck!' He stopped trying to talk as he thrust the dildo in and out. After a few minutes, he turned over onto his back, scooting up to sit against the red headboard and spreading his legs to start again. 'I definitely recommend this one guys, really hits the spot,' he panted. Switching the dildo to his left hand, he wrapped his right hand around his cock and started stroking at a leisurely pace. 'You guys want me to come yet? Ha! KingofHell69, you dirty fucker, you always want me to come on your face.'

His hands began to move faster, and soon he was coming all over his stomach, much to the delight of his viewers. 'Whew, that was awesome,' he said breathlessly as he wiped his hands off on a towel. Hope you guys enjoyed it too. Now don't forget, from next week I'm gonna be on half an hour earlier, so don't forget to sign on in time. And since it'll be the first week of the month, that means I'll be reading your requests and picking my favourite ones to do. Aw, thanks for all the tips, y'all are great! See you next time!'

 

The screen went blank and Gabriel Shurley rubbed his dry eyes. He was pretty sure he watched the most gay porn of any straight guy in the world, but that's what happened when you ran the enormously successful Casa Erotica adult entertainment company. Watching all the videos and editing them himself had been a necessity when he was starting out, but now it had become a habit and part of his quality control process. Of course there were worse jobs, but he did occasionally wish for a bit less dick in his life.

At least with the cam boy stuff there was just the one dick at a time, and he didn't have to watch it constantly- only when it came time to do the compilation DVDs did he gather up all the videos and edit them to get the highlights. It seemed strange considering the proliferation of internet porn, and the fact that cam boys were by nature an internet phenomenon, but for some reason a significant number of Gabriel's customers were sufficiently old-school to want hard copies of their favourites. He wasn't about to complain; with very little work or expense, he got twice the money for the same content.

 

 

Dean, AKA Impala, was one of his most popular boys, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was gorgeous, he had a great body, and he was a cheeky flirt who knew how to work a crowd. His shows were light-hearted and fun, and he loved experimenting.

On the other end of the intensity scale was Castiel Novak, AKA Angel, aspiring writer, pretentious hipster, and somehow, despite their differences, Gabriel's best friend since childhood. His main speciality was edging, and in addition to his regular cam shows, once a month he would do a special session where he would edge himself with various toys for a full two hours. Oh yes, and of course there was the auto-fellatio.

Like most guys, Cas had tried to see if he could give himself head when he was in his teens, but unlike most guys, Cas did yoga and could actually do it. He didn't do it often, but the videos where he sucked himself off and came all over his own face were by far his most lucrative. Gabriel included one in almost every Angel DVD compilation he made. Which reminded him- that was next up when he finished the Impala DVD. He started making notes of which shows to include when his phone rang.

'Speak of the devil,' he muttered to himself just before answering. 'Roadkill Café, you kill 'em, we grill 'em! This is Loki, how can I help you?'

'That wasn't even funny when we were twelve, Gabriel,' Cas said dryly.

'I think you'll find that it was hilarious then and remains hilarious to this day. But I'm sure you didn't call to discuss your complete lack of sense of humour. What can I do ya for, Cassie?'

'Well _Gabbie_ , you could stop calling me that, but that's also not why I called. My night classes are going well, so I've decided to fully enrol in my masters.'

'Good for you buddy! Does that mean you're quitting?'

'Quite the opposite. I need to increase my activities so I can afford the damn the thing. Especially since _someone_ keeps discounting my DVDs and cutting into my royalties.'

'Cas, babydoll, I've told you before- the ones where you don't do the bendy thing just don't sell as well. My warehouse doesn't have infinite space, sometimes I have to cut prices to shift stuff. That entire volume of the Cam Boy Series got discounted.'

'My DVD was even cheaper than that tattooed redneck,' Cas replied bitterly.

'Who?'

'Impala. Whatever his name is.'

'Dean Winchester? Cassie, that was an award-winning DVD! Anyway, it's only two bucks difference, what's the big deal? Do you not like his stuff?'

'I haven't even seen it. I don't get the appeal.'

'You're missing out, bud, he's pretty good.'

'Whatever. I don't want to talk about him. The point is, I need more money, and I'm interested in pairing up.'

'Really? Well, that shouldn't be too hard. You wanna come into the studio?'

'That would be fine. How long would that take?'

'I've got a backlog right now, but I could probably fit you in two weeks from now. For standard stuff it's $500 for a scene, and ten percent residuals on DVD sales and downloads. I can go up to $1000 if you're willing to do fetish.'

'Hmm. Any chance of getting someone who'd be willing to cam sooner than that? My first payment is due next week.'

'That's a pretty tight window. The biggest problem is that most of the guys who do amateur aren't local, but I'll see what I can do.'

'Thanks Gabriel. Sign me up for the studio thing anyway, just standard stuff for now.'

'Right on, babe. See ya!'

It was a shame that Cas seemed to be so opposed to Dean, because he was the first person who came to mind when Gabriel thought about who could partner with his old pal. They would look stunning together, and he could imagine them having an odd couple vibe that people would love. Lucky enough for Cas, Dean only did solos anyway, so Gabriel would have to look elsewhere. He'd come up with a list of potentials later- first up was finishing the DVD edits.

By the next morning, Gabriel still hadn't come up with a satisfactory partner for Cas, and just kept coming back to Dean, despite not knowing for sure if Dean liked men. He was even considering approaching Dean to see if he'd be interested, when the man himself knocked on his door. They shook hands and Dean took the seat in front of Gabriel's desk, while Gabriel leaned back in his chair and put his feet up.

'So what can I do ya for, Dean-o?'

'Well, uh, I could do with making some more money.'

'How much more?'

Dean sighed. 'Sam got into Stanford.'

Gabriel whistled. 'And that's hella expensive.'

'No. I mean, yeah, I guess it is, but he's got a full ride. Tuition, room, board the works.'

'OK… so why do you need more money?'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'Because I promised Sammy that if he got a full ride, I'd go back to school too. I just got my acceptance letter from KU yesterday to transfer my credits from the community college into the Mechanical Engineering bachelors.'

'Congratulations!'

'Yeah, thanks. Except unlike Mr Smarty Pants Sam, I _don't_ have a scholarship. So, yeah, as much money as I can get really.'

Gabriel tried to stay calm, but this was looking like an even better set-up than the Kielbasa Delivery Guy scene. 'Well, I'm sure you know exactly what your subscribers want to see to get your cash flow up.'

'Uh, yeah. They want me to get with another dude.'

'Are you up for that?'

Dean shrugged. 'I'm willing to try it.'

'Are you into guys? If you're sitting there all limp-dicked and uninterested, nobody's gonna pay extra for that.'

'I'm an equal opportunities kinda guy, yeah. Just never done it on camera.'

'OK, so you know what you need to do. Are you asking my permission?'

'Actually, I was wondering if you knew anybody who would be willing to go on with me. I figured it would be better if it was somebody already on payroll, who was all checked out and stuff.'

Gabriel steepled his fingers and smirked. 'As a matter of fact, I do have someone available. One of the other solo talents has also expressed an interest in branching out.'

'Hell, as long as it's not that Novak prick, I don't care who it is.' Gabriel grinned. 'Aw fuck, it _is_ that Novak prick, isn't it?'

'You betcha! What's your problem with him, anyway?'

'That asshole purposely moved his show time to compete with me!' Dean shouted, smacking his palm on the desk for emphasis. 'I lost a third of my viewers, and when I asked him to change slots, he got all snooty with me. Said he had "other obligations that forced him into that time" and that I should be the one to move! I was there first, why should I be the one to move? Fuck that guy!'

'Well, yeah, that _is_ what I'm suggesting. Or let him fuck you. I'm sure either way would be equally popular.'

Dean rolled his eyes. 'The point is, the guy's a-' Dean paused to think of a word that wouldn't allow Gabriel another innuendo. 'A bastard.'

'Did you lose any viewers from moving to the earlier time?'

'What? No, I got 'em all back.'

'Then what's the problem?'

'It's the principle of the thing!'

'Right, and having principles is a major part of being a porn star.'

'Dude, come on, just, give me anybody else. What about Benny? He's hot.'

'In case you haven't noticed, Dean, Benny's whole thing is bears. He won't want to damage his brand by fucking a guy who doesn't even need to shave to show off his chest tattoos.'

'Victor?'

'Pfft. Victor is an _artiste_. He won't do anything that doesn't have a plot and the highest production values.'

'Cain! He goes for the whole daddy thing.'

'He's old school, strictly studio work. Now if you _did_ want to come into the studio, I could ask him. There's also usually a place in one of Meg's gangbangs, or in Mistress Billie's dungeon,' Gabriel added with an eyebrow waggle.

'I mean, I'm not against doing studio stuff, but I kinda feel like I should do something for the subscribers first.'

'In that case, it's Novak or nothing. He's the only other cam boy who's local and willing to pair up.'

'Ugh. Fine. Can you arrange a meeting?'

'Anything for you, baby. I'll drop you a line once I've talked to him.'

'Thanks Gabe. And if you could schedule something in the studio too, that would be cool, I just don't wanna film anything until I've done stuff on my show.'

'You got it.'

'Uh, and hard pass on Mistress Billie, she scares the crap out of me.'

'She scares the crap out of us all, Dean.' Once Dean had left, Gabriel picked up the phone and called Cas. 'Cassie!' he exclaimed as soon as he heard a gruff hello. 'I've got some great news for you.'

'OK. What is it?'

'I've found someone willing to pair up with you!'

'Oh, that's good,' Cas replied, sounding surprised and relieved. 'Who is it?'

'You're not gonna like it.'

'Just tell me.'

'Dean Winchester.'

Cas groaned. 'Seriously?'

'What's wrong with Dean, anyway? I was surprised when you said you weren't interested before, I thought he'd be just your type.'

'Physically perhaps, but he's also rude and uncouth.'

'What did he ever do to you?'

'He sent me a very impolite email accusing me of trying to steal his subscribers and demanding that I change my show to another time slot.'

'Well, it was kind of rude to barge into his show time without even talking to him about it.'

'Oh, did my time change overlap with his show?' he asked with poorly acted innocence.

Gabriel groaned in frustration. 'You did it on purpose didn't you? Why would you do that?'

'I had to be half an hour earlier so I could make it to my evening class. I was trying to minimise the disruption to my subscribers,' Cas said defensively. 'And I might have been slightly pissed off about the DVD prices,' he added sheepishly.

'Cas, you idiot. Dean had no control over that. Marv in finance makes those decisions.'

'OK, I accept that it was childish. But I really did need to change my time.'

'Yeah, well, it's no wonder Dean was pissed. He lost a shit ton of money before he was able to push _his_ time forward by half an hour.'

'Ugh, fine. I'll apologise.'

'You know a good way to apologise? Go on his show and fuck his brains out for the masturbatory viewing pleasure of his fans.'

'And you say he's agreed to this?'

'Well, you'll have to work it out between you who's fucking whom, but yeah, he agreed to pair up with you as long as it's on his show first.'

'Fine, I'll do it if he agrees to share the tips and come on my show the following week.'

'Shouldn't be a problem,' Gabriel assured him.

'How shall we arrange this?'

'He's asked me to set up a meeting. I'll shoot you both some times and we'll plan from there.'

'OK, thank you Gabriel. I appreciate your help.'

After they hung up, Gabriel brought out a notepad and began sketching out ideas for their show. Dean would definitely have to bottom for some of it, that was for sure; his subscribers had been begging for it for months and would probably throw money at him if it actually happened. Toss in Dean fucking Cas while Cas blew himself and they were looking at an absolute goldmine. Hell, maybe they could even make a studio series with the two of them. He sent them some texts and both agreed to a brunch meeting the next morning in a diner near the studio. Dollar signs floated in front of his eyes, and now all he had to do was make Cas and Dean see them too.

Gabriel was there first and already eating pancakes drenched in an obscene amount of strawberry syrup when Cas arrived; he looked at the plate with distaste before sliding into the booth next to him.

'What? It's a free country,' Gabriel said with a shrug. 'Sit, eat, it's on expenses.' Cas ordered a breakfast burrito and black coffee just as Dean walked in the door and spotted them. He took the seat opposite and extended his hand to Cas.

'Hi. Dean Winchester.'

'Cas Novak,' he replied, shaking it briefly.

'Do you need some time, hon, or do you know what you want?' the waitress asked.

Dean looked up the specials menu. 'Hey, Tuesday, pig in a poke. I'll have the special, side of bacon and coffee please.'

'You got it, hon.'

'Do you even know what that is?' Cas asked once the waitress had walked away.

'It's got pig in it, what could go wrong?' Dean shrugged. 'So, Gabe, want to get things started before you go into a diabetic coma?' That made Cas snort in amusement, and Dean tossed a cheeky wink his way.

'I'll have you know that I'm in perfect health,' Gabe protested through a mouthful of pancake. 'Anyway, I'm just here as an intermediary to prevent you two from Jello wrestling. Off camera at least. Hmm, that could work.' Gabriel set aside his fork and scribbled onto his notepad. 'Dean, why don't you go first?'

'Uh, OK, I'm lookin' to pair up and Gabe said you were too. We're the only cam boys local, so I guess we're stuck with each other if we want this to happen fast.'

'OK. Gabriel said you wanted to do it on your show?'

'Yeah, I mean, I wanted to do something for my subscribers first. You know, as an apology for jerking them around by changing my time unexpectedly.'

Cas looked down at the table sheepishly. 'Ah, yes, I'm sorry about that. I should have been more careful when I was forced to change my time.'

'Oh. Uh, OK, cool, thanks.' Dean was clearly taken aback by Cas's apology. 'I'm sorry I freaked out in my email.'

'I understand why you were upset. I'm happy to make it up to you by going on your show.'

Dean's smile was genuinely warm, and Cas returned it. 'Thanks man, I appreciate it.'

'Great, we're all pals now!' Gabriel chimed in. 'FYI, you were both clean on your STD panels from last week, so as long as you haven't been with anyone else since then, feel free to do whatever you're comfortable with. Dean's subs are desperate for him to bottom, but you guys can decide what you want to do. The two of you together are going to make so much money I'll be able to take Kali to the Bahamas on the profits, so get fucking!' He waved his hand like a king dismissing his subjects and returned his attention to his pancakes.

The waitress arrived with their food a minute later, and Dean offered Cas a taste of pig in a poke in exchange for a bit of the burrito. 'So is it OK with you, to bottom first?' Cas asked.

'Yeah, I'm cool with it. I was kinda thinking of doing it like a Choose Your Own Adventure thing though.'

'I loved those books,' Cas grinned. 'Although I'll admit to always holding my finger on the previous page just in case I died.'

'Who didn't?' Dean agreed. 'So my idea was we could give the viewers some options to choose from, like who tops, what position, that kind of stuff, and then we do it. I find I get better tips when they feel involved.'

'I agree, they feel more connected with you and repay that with cash. Great idea, Dean.'

'Cool. So, uh, ground rules I guess? Anything you don't do?'

'Pain, blood, water sports, scat,' Cas replied.

'Same. You OK with kissing?'

'Sure. Do you want to use condoms or go bareback?'

'Let's start out with condoms and see how we feel, if we end up doing it more than once I mean.'

'If you don't mind coming on my show as well, we could at least do it twice, and we can decide then how we do it,' Cas suggested.

'Cool. Hey, you ever been fucked while sucking yourself off?'

Gabriel nearly choked on his pancakes; Dean had imagined the very same thing that he had, but it could be a sensitive subject for Cas, so he hoped it wouldn't damage the good rapport that had been established since Cas's apology.

'No, I haven't. It's a bit complicated, but I haven't really found a partner I-'

'Can trust,' Dean finished with a nod of understanding.

'I… yes, exactly. How did you know?'

'Dude, you get in a really tricky position to do it. You could easily damage your neck or your back if the other dude isn't careful. I totally get it.'

'Unfortunately some of my past partners haven't been so understanding. Yes, it's a bit delicate, but it is something I'd be willing to try at some point. My subscribers would go wild.'

'Hell yeah. So, how do you wanna do this then?'

'Well, why don't we trade off shows? I'll cancel mine this week and just go on yours, and vice versa the week after. Based on how those go, we can decide if we want to do more.'

'Sounds good. Do you wanna maybe do a practice run before we go on camera, just so it's not all awkward first time stuff? Just get an idea of what we like, we don't need to go all the way or anything.'

'That's a sensible idea. When would you like to do that?'

'You busy after this?'

'Not particularly.'

'How about we go to my place then? It's just a couple of blocks away.'

'OK, great. Thank you, Dean.'

'Thank _you_ , Cas. I'm glad we could get this going so quick, I could really do with the money.'

'Me too. It's a big relief.' They finished their meals and left a very satisfied Gabriel to pay the check. Hell, as far as he was concerned, he'd pay their breakfasts for the next month if it all went well.

If he'd been a fly on the wall back at Dean's place about an hour later, he'd have been extremely pleased with the view of two sweaty, sated cam boys in full agreement that fucking each other on camera was going to go very well indeed.

 

Dean switched on the camera and tested the lighting and position before going live.

'Hi everybody!' he said with a wave. 'Tonight I've got a little surprise for you- a special guest star. I know some of you are already fans of his work.' Dean pulled back from the camera to sit next to Cas on the bed, both in just their boxer briefs. 'This is Cas, AKA Angel, and tonight we're gonna play together.' Cas gave a little wave and the chat went bananas. 'Whoa, hey, settle down guys! OK, so we're gonna let you guys choose what we do tonight. We'll give you some options, you vote, and then we'll do it all without interruption. Ready Cas?'

'Ready Dean.'

'OK, first up: do you guys want us to kiss?' Dean watched the chat and nodded. 'OK, that's a pretty solid yes. Do you want us to take turns blowing each other or sixty-nine?'

'That looks pretty evenly split. I think we need a tie break. What do you prefer, Dean?'

'I think I'd rather take turns, Cas. Better angles and easier to get on camera.'

'I agree. Next question: who should bottom?'

The flurry of responses was nearly unanimous. 'OK, guess I'm takin' one for the team, Cas. Last question: what position do you guys want? Cas on top missionary style, me riding him, or doggy style?'

'I hope you've got a cowboy hat, Dean,' Cas said after tallying up the most popular reply, 'because you're having a ride tonight.'

Dean reached down the side of the bed and pulled out a Stetson. 'Of course I have a cowboy hat. OK, let's get this show on the road!' He brought the camera to the side of the bed while Cas sat up against the headboard; once it was in place, he straddled Cas's lap and wrapped his arms around Cas's neck. 'Ready?' he asked softly.

'Hell yeah.' Cas surged forward and claimed Dean's lips. They just kissed for a couple of minutes, letting their hips move instinctually as the kisses grew more heated. It was Dean who finally broke away, gasping for breath as he kissed and licked his way down Cas's bare chest until he reached the waistband of his boxer briefs. He used his teeth to tug at the elastic, but then grew impatient and pulled them down with his hands. Cas's hard cock sprung up, and Dean licked his lips.

'Hasn't he got a gorgeous cock?' Dean asked the audience, but didn't bother to read their replies before wrapping his lips around it. He bobbed up and down, taking it deeper each time. Cas moaned and tugged at his hair, gently pushing his face further. Dean moaned in return, the subtle show of dominance driving him wild. He kept going until Cas pulled Dean's hair enough to get him off Cas's cock.

'My turn,' Cas growled, and had Dean stand on the bed to take his underwear off and then fuck Cas's face while Cas leaned against the headboard. Dean didn't go on for too long; he was already feeling closer than he'd like and didn't want to finish too soon.

'All right Cas, I think it's time for that ride.' He tossed Cas the lube and turned his ass towards the camera. Cas opened him up as quickly as he could, as eager as Dean and the viewers to get to the main event. Once he felt a third finger slipping in, Dean pushed back against Cas's hand. 'Yeah, that’s it Cas. I'm ready.'

Cas wiped off his hand on a towel and gave Dean's ass a spank for good measure. He arranged himself against the headboard again, and Dean rolled a condom onto his cock. Slowly to draw out the moment, Dean lowered himself inch by inch, much to the delight of their audience. Cas grabbed the cowboy hat and placed it on Dean's head.

'Ride 'em, cowboy,' Cas said with another smack of Dean's ass.

Dean began rolling his hips, slowly at first and then increasing in speed. He tried to come as far up as possible so the camera would catch Cas's cock sliding in and out of him. Dean was loving every second of this, and Cas seemed to be enjoying it too.

'Fuck Cas, feels so fuckin' good.'

'You're so tight, so hot for me,' Cas moaned. Dean wrapped his fingers around his own cock, but Cas batted them away. 'You'll come when I'm ready to let you come.' A shudder of pleasure ran through Dean's body. He wasn't about to admit it, but he got all tingly when Cas took charge like that. He rode harder, adjusting his angle until he finally found one that nailed his prostate, and hit it over and over. 'Oh fuck. Cas, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-' he cut himself off with a moan as came untouched. Cas thrust upward a few more times, and soon he was coming as well.

'Holy shit, that was hot,' Dean panted with his forehead leaning against Cas's. 'Do our viewers agree?' Dean turned to look at the chat window and his jaw dropped as the tips started rolling in. 'Damn, guess you guys did like it.' He gingerly climbed off of Cas's lap and let him get rid of the condom while Dean wiped himself off. 'I gotta admit, I've never come untouched before. It was incredible.'

'Looks like the viewers liked it too. Let me tell you guys, that ass feels as good as it looks,' Cas said with a wink. 'Next week Dean is going to join me on my show, so if you liked what you saw today, tune in for that.'

Dean slung an arm around Cas's shoulders. 'And I'm looking forward to returning the favour. Thanks for watching, see you next week!' Dean cut off the camera and sat watching the tip section until the last payments came in.

All told, in addition to the usual rate for the show, Cas and Dean made over $500 in tips. Dean offered to share fifty-fifty, but Cas insisted that Dean had done more work and made him take two-thirds of it instead. Dean only agreed if Cas would do the same when Dean went on his show. They shook on it, and Cas packed up his stuff and left.

The following week, Dean came to Cas's apartment at the time his show would normally run, and they discussed how they wanted things to go. Cas's viewers liked a slow burn, so his suggestion was for them to make out and rub against each other for a while, and then Dean would fuck Cas while Cas sucked himself off. They worked out the best camera angles, and when it was time, Cas signed on.

'Hello everyone. Nice to see my regulars, and I see a few familiar names from Dean's show last week. As promised, I've got Dean here with me today, and we've got some good stuff planned. Ready Dean?'

'Let's do it!' Dean said enthusiastically. Cas lay on his back and Dean climbed on top of him, slotting their hips together just right before going in for a kiss. They kissed for ages, at first careful to have the side facing the camera slightly open so the viewers could see their cocks rubbing against each other, but eventually losing themselves in the pleasure of it. Finally Dean pulled back, eyes dark with lust. 'Wanna fuck you now, Cas,' he said breathlessly, and out of the corner of his eye he could see that the chat window was scrolling rapidly with what he assumed was agreement.

Cas grabbed the lube and a condom from under his pillow and passed them to Dean before getting himself into the plow position in preparation for the auto-fellatio. Dean opened him up quickly, eager to bury himself in Cas; truth be told, he'd been imagining it all week, and had jerked off to the thought more than once.

'I'm ready,' Cas panted, and Dean watched in amazement as Cas managed to get half of his own dick in his mouth.

'Damn, that's impressive! If I could do that I probably wouldn't have ever left my room as a teenager,' Dean joked. 'Ready for me?'

Cas nodded as best he could in that position, and Dean slowly entered him as Cas had instructed him to do beforehand. Holding his head in place, Cas let Dean's thrusts create the rhythm of the blow job. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable pose to hold for an extended period of time, so eventually he let his head fall back, and Dean took that as his cue to adjust Cas's body to a more fuckable position. He held Cas's legs straight up in a wide V, hands on Cas's ankles, and pounded into him while Cas jacked himself.

As soon as Cas started to come, Dean pulled out and ripped off the condom; he got the timing just right to come onto Cas's stomach just as Cas's orgasm tailed off. This far they had planned, but Cas surprised him by curling up at the last minute to lick clean the head of Dean's cock. Dean threw his head back at the sensory overload when Cas gave a final hard suck and popped off.

'Fucking hell, Cas,' Dean panted. 'You guys, I can't even tell you how fuckin' good that felt. Jesus.'

Cas gave a cat-like stretch and sat up facing the camera. 'Well I for one would welcome Dean back. What do you guys think?' The watched the chat screen scroll rapidly with great enthusiasm for the idea. 'Dean and I will have a little talk, and hopefully we can come up with something that will get everybody's rocks off. Until then, glad you enjoyed it, and see you next week!'

The tip tally was even bigger than the week before- nearly $700 by the time it stopped. Dean flopped back against the pillows in disbelief. 'Holy shit, Cas. People really like to see us fucking.'

'I can't blame them. Did you watch the playback from last week? It was hot.'

'Watch it? I jerked off to it like three times. Never jerked off to myself fucking before, but you looked incredible. And I really can't complain about the extra money. Last week's tips paid for my books for the semester.'

'Oh, are you a student?' Cas asked with an air of pleasant surprise.

'Yeah, got my community college credits transferred into KU, so I'm a second semester sophomore in mechanical engineering.'

'Wow, that's great! I've actually just started my masters in creative writing. I was taking some evening classes and decided to finally bite the bullet. That's actually why I agreed to pair up in the first place, more cash.'

'Same dude. Hey, if you'd be up for it, I think we could make this a regular thing. Like a double-header show or something.'

'We could even have a combined show, and just change up the content,' Cas agreed, warming to the subject. 'Like sometimes we do our own thing one after the other, sometimes playing together, maybe using the same toys side by side, that kind of thing?'

'We could do come races! You know, see who can come faster, or last longer.'

'Sure, why not? So would you be up for trying it?'

'Yeah dude, definitely. To be honest, I'd be happy to fuck you even if we weren't getting paid for it.'

Cas smiled shyly. 'I'd be interested in that too.'

'Really?' Cas nodded. 'So… wanna be fuckbuddies too? Have some off-camera fun?'

'Sure. We can also play around with stuff we want to do on camera, see if it works before doing it for an audience.'

'Great idea, dude. So, uh, I guess I'll see you sometime this week?'

'Yes, I'll drop you a line soon.'

'Cool. Later, man.'

 

Cas texted a couple of nights later, just as Dean had settled in front of Netflix with a beer. There were no words- just the eggplant emoji, the peach emoji, and a question mark. Dean laughed before sending back a thumbs-up reply, followed by _I've got Netflix_. Cas replied _I'll bring the chill_ , and half an hour later he was balls deep inside Dean, pounding into him from behind while Dean jerked himself off. Afterwards they collapsed in a sweaty, sticky heap, breathing hard and flushed with exertion.

'So do you always proposition people with emojis?' Dean teased when he'd caught his breath.

'Sometimes. It's a time saver.'

Dean laughed as he grabbed some tissues and then passed the box to Cas. 'Man, I can't believe I thought you were a jerk. You're hilarious.'

'I thought you were a jerk too. I'm glad I was wrong.' They smiled at each other until Dean looked away with a blush.

'Hey, uh, I was just gonna watch some Dr Sexy MD when you texted, you wanna hang out and watch it with me?' he asked as he pulled his boxers on.

'What's Dr Sexy MD?'

Dean turned his head and gaped at Cas in shock. 'Are you serious? Dr Sexy MD is only the finest medical drama of our time. I'm sorry, but now you don't have a choice. You're staying and we're watching it, end of story,' he said emphatically. He connected his laptop to the TV in his room and went back to the pilot episode. 'Now pay attention, because it can get pretty complicated at Seattle Mercy Hospital.'

By the third episode, Dean and Cas were arguing over whether Dr Piccolo would be better off with Dr Sexy himself, or sexy yet troubled cerebrovascular neurosurgeon Dr Wesson, and by the fifth episode, they were in full agreement that sexy yet arrogant Dr Wang was getting dangerously close to hubris. They fell asleep against each other during the seventh episode, and when Dean woke up several hours later, they were in a full-on cuddle. His stirrings woke Cas as well.

'Sorry man, I guess I'm a bit of a cuddler,' he joked as he tried to extricate himself, but Cas just pulled him back against his chest.

'I like cuddling,' he mumbled, clearly not wanting to be awake yet. 'Stay. You're warm.'

'Awesome,' Dean sighed, letting his head drop against Cas's skin. When he next woke up, their limbs were wrapped octopus-like around each other, and they were both hard as rocks. 'Hey Cas,' he murmured into Cas's ear, nibbling at the lobe while he was there. 'Caaas.'

'Mmm hmm?' came the sleepy reply.

'Wanna fuck again?' Dean asked, running teasing fingers over Cas's erection.

Cas rolled onto his stomach. 'You fuck me, I'm too sleepy to do you again.'

'You sure?' Cas didn't reply, just stuck his ass up off the bed a bit and wiggled his hips. Dean got the message and found the lube where it had been tossed aside the night before. He worked Cas open with his fingers until Cas woke up properly, or at least enough to give Dean a whimpering plea to hurry up and fuck him. Dean was more than happy to oblige.

Four weeks into their combined show, the money was still rolling in. They'd acquired dozens of new subscribers, and the number of hits was through the roof. Gabriel was wracking his brain to think of ways to get even more out of this partnership when the idea came to him in the form of a pizza delivery that almost didn't happen because he'd left his wallet in the office. His girlfriend Kali ended up paying instead, and joked that if it had been one of his films, she'd have had to pay some other way. It was like a lightbulb went off.

Classic porn tropes. The pizza man and the babysitter; the pool boy and the bored housewife; the sexy mechanic and the broke sorority girl who can't pay her bill- but instead, both characters would be dudes. He'd call it _Casa Erotica Presents: The Classics Series, Gay Edition_ ; or maybe _The Classics Series: Two Dicks Edition_ ; or even, _The Classics Series: A Tale of Two Dicks_. He'd figure that part out later, the important thing to was to get the boys on board ASAP to book the studio time, so he dialled Cas.

'Hello?' Cas answered, sounding a bit out of breath.

'Hey Cassie, you working out or something?'

'Or something. Oh fuck, yeah!'

'Man, come on, did you answer the phone while you're banging somebody?'

'Not exactly,' Cas panted. 'I'm the one getting-'

'Yeah, really don't need the details. Look, just come to my office tomorrow at lunchtime, I have an idea for you and Dean. I'll let you get back to… whatever, and give him a call.'

'No need, I'll tell him. Oh god, right there!'

'I recommend at least waiting until you've finished this,' Gabriel said dryly.

'It's all good, I heard you,' Dean's voice came over the line, sounding just as out of breath. 'We'll see you tom- Jesus, Cas!'

'Are you guys online?' Gabriel asked with confusion- surely it wasn't the right day for their show.

'Nah, just- oh fuck yeah- rehearsing,' Dean replied, and Cas sniggered in the background.

'Oh. Right, well, I'll let you get back to it. See you tomorrow.' Gabriel hung up before he could hear anymore. 'Huh.'

'What is it?' Kali asked.

'Apparently Cas and Dean are fucking.'

'Well, yeah, wasn't that the point?'

'Apparently they're fucking recreationally.'

'Oh! Do you think they're dating?'

'I don't know, and as long as it doesn't affect their cash flow, I really don't care. I just need to remind them that voicemail exists and they should use it.'

Cas and Dean arrived together to Gabriel's office, looking smug after their little phone stunt. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the desk. 'What would you guys think of doing some studio scenes together?'

'What kind of thing?' Cas asked.

'I thought we could do a series of classic porn tropes. The pool boy, the pizza man, the sexy mechanic, all that kinda stuff, but with two guys instead of a guy and a girl. You two have the right kind of chemistry to pull it off, and I'm willing to give you each $750 per scene and fifteen percent residuals.'

Cas and Dean looked at each other and gave identical shrugs. 'That sounds like it could be fun,' Dean said. 'I'm in.'

'Why not?' Cas added. 'Can we still do our show?'

'Hells yeah, no way I'm cutting off that cash cow!' Gabriel assured him. 'This would just be an extra bonus. I've already got Crowley to direct, and since we just had a garage set for Meg's latest gang bang, I thought for the first one we'd do the sexy mechanic bit. I figured that would be Dean of course, and Cas comes in to get a little attention under the hood, if you know what I mean.'

'Would we be fucking _in_ the car?' Dean asked as if that were the important part.

'I was thinking _on_ it, easier to get the shots that way.'

'What car would it be?'

'I don't know,' Gabriel scoffed. 'You can use my Prius for all I care.'

Dean looked positively scandalised. 'I'm not fucking on some plastic _import_ ,' he protested, spitting out the last word like it disgusted him to even say it. 'I'll bring in my baby, her hood was practically made to fuck on.'

'Ooh, yes, good idea,' Cas agreed. 'That car is so sexy it would be practically be a threesome.'

Dean smiled at Cas approvingly. 'I knew I liked you for a reason.'

'Yeah, sure, whatever.' Gabriel wrote down an address and passed it to Dean. 'Just bring the car to this address the day after tomorrow at six and we'll get it done.'

 

Dean bent over the engine of the black '67 Chevy Impala, tight jeans accentuating his ass. His tight white tank top, soaked with sweat, left little to the imagination. He wiped his hands on a rag and closed the hood just before there was a knock on the door.

'Come on in!' he shouted, and Cas walked in, the glasses and suit he was wearing making him look like a nervous accountant.

'Hello, I wasn't sure if you were open. My car broke down just outside your shop.'

Dean walked over to him. 'We're not, but I can help you anyway, Mr…'

'I'm Dmitri.' He stuck out a hand and Dean shook it.

'Well, Dmitri, I'm Brad. Do you want me to have a look, or do you know what's wrong?'

'Um, well, I may have filled it with gas.'

'Why would that be a problem?'

'It's a diesel engine.'

'Ooh. Sorry buddy, that's gonna cost you about five grand to fix.'

Cas bit his lip and put a hand on Dean's chest. 'I don't have that much money. Is there… any other way I can pay?'

Dean tried, but he just couldn't keep a straight face, and Cas only made it worse by making a ridiculous kissy face and winking; the squirmy attempt to keep his lips pressed shut failed and he burst out laughing.

'Cut!' Crowley shouted. 'What was that?'

'Sorry man. I know this is porn, but… does it have to be _that_ porny? I can't afford my car repairs? It's so cheesy,' Dean complained.

'And what do you suggest instead, Dean?' Crowley asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

'I don't know, I mean, Cas kinda has this dom vibe about him. He could come in and just be like, "I was gonna ask you to fix my car, but now I just wanna fuck you" and then just, I don't know, shove me against the car.'

Crowley stroked his beard in contemplation. 'You know, it could work.' He scribbled down some lines and stage directions. 'How does this look?' Cas and Dean looked them over and agreed to give it a try. 'OK, let's roll again. Cas, start from knocking on the door. Action!'

Dean stood in his position and Cas knocked on the door again. 'Come on in!' Dean shouted, and Cas walked in looking uncertain.

'Hello, I wasn't sure if you were open. My car broke down just outside your shop.' He gave Dean a long, appraising look from head to toe and stuck out a hand. 'I'm Dmitri.'

'Brad,' Dean replied, taking the offered hand, but instead of shaking it, Cas used it to pull Dean against himself.

'Well Brad, I _was_ going to ask you to fix my car, but I think I'd much rather fuck you instead.'

Dean's eyes widened and he licked his lips, trying to pull away but kept in place by Cas's strength. 'Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not into guys.'

'You will be when I'm done with you,' Cas growled, but then he frowned and stepped back. 'Sorry, can we cut?'

Crowley threw his hands up. 'What's wrong now?'

'It just feels a bit too non-consensual, and feeds into a gay predator stereotype that I feel uncomfortable with. I mean, "You will when I'm done with you?" Is that actually sexy?'

'It was workin' for me,' Dean mumbled, readjusting his jeans.

Cas smirked at him. 'Yes, but that's because you know I won't actually force myself on you, and you're clearly a natural sub.' Turning back to Crowley before Dean could protest, he continued, 'I'd just prefer it if Brad was on board from the start.'

'Fine. Dean, cut the not into guys line and say whatever you like to indicate your enthusiastic consent for Dmitri to fuck you. Oh shit, Cas was going to be bottoming in this scene, are you even prepped?'

'Oh, yeah, I just did it out of habit actually,' Dean replied. 'I'm good to go.'

'Thank heaven for small mercies. All right, let's go from after Brad shakes Dmitri's hand. Action!'

Dean and Cas returned to their positions, and Cas pulled Dean close again. 'Well Brad, I _was_ going to ask you to fix my car, but I think I'd much rather fuck you instead.'

Dean licked his lips and smirked. 'Well then, _Dmitri_ , I guess you better get on with it.' He thrust his fingers into Cas's hair and kissed him hard, and Cas responded in kind, turning the kiss open-mouthed and sloppy as he pushed Dean backwards until his back was against the driver's door. 'Careful with the paintwork, pal.'

'Guess I'd better take your clothes off so they don't scuff it.' Cas's hands worked swiftly on Dean's belt and pulled it out with a snap of the leather before tossing it aside. He was equally quick about Dean's fly, and as he pulled Dean's jeans and boxer-briefs to the ground, he dropped with them. With little ceremony, he wrapped his lips around Dean's cock and sucked him right down to the root.

'Mmm, yeah, that's good, Dmitri. I'm gonna fuck your face.' Cas moaned his approval, and Dean began pumping his hips back and forth just as he knew Cas liked it. He kept going until he saw the signal from Crowley out of the corner of his eye and tugged on Cas's hair to pop him off. 'Enough of that. How about you fuck me like you promised?'

'Oh, I'll get to it. Just have to get that sweet little ass ready first.'

Dean grabbed a towel and threw it over Baby's hood before pulling off his tank top and stepping out of the clothes that were pooled at his feet. Cas grabbed his hips and bent him over the front grill. He took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and slathered some on his fingers. When the camera swung around, he slid the first one in.

'Dmitri!' Dean called out. 'More, give me more!' Cas obliged with a second finger, and soon a third; when he'd managed to get four, he pulled them all out and smacked Dean's ass a couple of times to coax him into moving.

'Get on the car, Brad,' he growled. 'On your back.'

 Dean obeyed, leaning against the windshield with his legs spread wide. Cas quickly stripped off, slicked up his cock and climbed up after him. When the camera had readjusted its position to catch the angle of penetration, Cas pushed himself in easily. He knew exactly how to move his hips the way Dean liked it best, and Dean responded to his touch by wrapping his legs around Cas's waist.

'Fuck, Cas, you feel so good,' Dean whispered in his ear just before letting out a loud moan for the camera. He could feel Cas's smile against his cheek.

'We should do this in private sometime,' Cas whispered back as he nibbled Dean's earlobe, then pushed himself up to change the angle. 'Oh yeah, Brad, your ass is so hungry for my cock!' he cried out.

'Dmitri, I wanna ride you.'

Cas pulled out and gave Dean a wolfish grin. 'Then giddy-up.' They changed places and Dean slid down Cas's cock. 'Mmm, so tight, Brad. Ride me hard.'

Dean obeyed, bouncing up and down with pitch-perfect moans and groans to show his enjoyment. He really hoped they could get this done in one take- it was absolute hell on his knees. He began fisting his own cock, the plan being to come on Cas's chest; then Crowley would cut and they'd reposition so Cas finished by fucking him from behind, and the scene would end with a cream pie.

As he looked down at Cas, however, Dean could tell that they were in danger of veering sharply from the script; he recognised the tells of Cas's impending orgasm, and there was no way he was going to last if he was still inside when Dean came. Hoping the improvisation wouldn't ruin the shot, he pulled completely off of Cas and leaned forward to finish jerking himself off. It certainly worked to keep Cas from coming too soon, but he overestimated his angle and ended up coming all over Cas's face instead of his chest.

He bit his lip and prepared to apologise, but Cas surprised him by licking his lips where a splatter of jizz had landed and moaning as if he'd just tasted a fine delicacy. 'Delicious, Brad, but I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for getting my glasses dirty.'

'Cut! Holy shit guys, that was one of the hottest things I've ever seen, and believe, I have seen a _lot_ of porn,' Crowley enthused. 'Get yourself wiped down, Cas, and we'll reset for the finale.'

Dean crawled backwards off the Impala until he was standing in front of it again, and Cas followed. Someone tossed Cas a damp washcloth and he wiped down his face and cleaned his glasses. 'I'm so sorry, Cas, I didn't mean to go for your face. I just could tell you were gonna come and I thought I'd better pull off, but I didn't realise I'd moved too far up.'

'Don't worry, Dean. You were right about me being ready to go off, and I really didn't mind the facial. It's, uh… maybe something we could revisit another time, in fact. I'll just have to make sure my glasses are off in future.'

Dean's spent cock twitched slightly at that admission, in no way ready for more action, but more than happy to do that revisiting, maybe in a few hours.

'All right everyone, let's finish this off. Cas, you think you'll be able to shoot?'

Cas licked his lips as he watched Dean bend over the hood of the car again. 'Yeah, that's not going to be a problem.' When Crowley yelled action, Cas placed his hand on Dean's ass. 'Are you ready for your punishment, Brad?'

'I'm ready, Dmitri,' Dean replied breathlessly. The first spank was light, just to get Dean properly braced. The second was a bit harder, making Dean moan. The third was hard enough to make a sharp smacking noise, and Dean's whole body shuddered. 'Oh yes, punish me more!' Cas brought his hand down a few more times, until the pale skin of Dean's ass was bright pink, and then he reclaimed the lube and slicked himself up again.

'Now it's my turn to make a mess of you,' he growled. He slipped in easily, and the sight of Dean's red ass was so arousing that he only needed a few thrusts to finally come. The camera zoomed in, and Cas pulled out enough for it to catch everything.

'Cut! Great guys, that should be all we need. Go get cleaned up and have a rest while I go over the footage, and if I haven't called you back for any reshoots within half an hour, you can go home.'

Cas helped Dean clean off enough to get to the shower, which they both used in turn.

'That was awesome, Cas,' Dean said once they were both in robes and having a snack in the makeshift green room. 'You were so hot all bossy like that.'

'Told you you were a natural sub,' Cas smirked. 'Perhaps we should explore that some more.'

'You think the fans would dig that?'

'Dean, anyone who couldn't jerk off to the sight of your ass all pink like that doesn't deserve to have a dick.'

Dean laughed. 'Well, I think we could probably work some spanking into the pizza man scene. Maybe the babysitter has done something wrong and needs to be punished,' he said with an eyebrow waggle.

'I'm sure you're a _very_ naughty babysitter,' Cas winked back.

'Hey guys, Crowley says you can go,' one of the technicians came in to inform them. 'And it's a ten o'clock call for the pool boy scene tomorrow.'

Having been thus dismissed, the boys got dressed, and the garage door was opened to let Dean drive the Impala out. 'Hey Cas, I just got the fourth season of Dr Sexy on DVD, you wanna come over and start watching it with me?'

'Ooh, yes, I've been on tenterhooks waiting to find out if Dr Piccolo is going to keep the baby. Can we pick up some Chinese on the way? I'm starving.'

'Me too. Let's go.'

When the pool boy and bored house husband scene was finished, Cas, Dean and the crew had an impromptu pool party slash barbecue to celebrate. After a few script alterations courtesy of Cas and Dean, the pizza man and babysitter scene included a very titillating spanking section. In the final scene, Dean and Cas played football teammates, quarterback and wide receiver respectively, who discovered exciting new ways to celebrate their team's victory in the showers after the game. Everyone agreed that the series had been the most fun any of them, even Crowley, had ever had on set.

Gabriel was over the moon with the results. He edited the compilation in record time and promoted it heavily on the Casa Erotica website. It was the fastest-downloaded video in the site's history, and the DVD flew off the shelves so quickly they had to do a reprint. This was definitely going to be his entry for the Stiffies this year, and he reckoned Dean or Cas might even get a best actor in a gay scene nomination.

Meanwhile, their cam show continued to grow in popularity, and they spent more and more time together off-camera as well. As they lay basking in the afterglow of yet another fantastic fuck, it occurred to Dean that he hadn't slept with anyone but Cas in months. They had never made any explicit agreement to be exclusive, but he just hadn't even been interested in looking for another partner. He calculated that about half the time that he spent with Cas was in fact spent fully clothed, sharing a meal, watching TV, or just talking, and those were some of his favourite times in Cas's company.

Cas wasn't just super hot and amazing in the sack; he was intelligent, witty, funny, kind, he had great taste in books (he'd forced Vonnegut's entire oeuvre onto Dean, who had loved every word), and although he was way behind on the good movies and TV shows, so far he'd enjoyed everything Dean had made him watch. He suddenly realised that Cas met all of his companionship needs, sexual and otherwise; hell, he enjoyed the times when they _didn't_ have sex about as much the times when they _did_.

Son of a bitch. Cas was basically his boyfriend, and that included the feelings- at least on Dean's side. But what if Cas didn't feel the same way? No way was Dean going to be the one to rock the boat and risk losing what they had, and if that meant shoving down feelings, well, Dean could deal with that.

Gabriel was rather surprised when he received a text message from Cain, star of such Casa Erotica hits as _Spank Me Daddy!_ , the _Boss Fantasies_ series episodes 3, 5 and 7, and _Riding the Silver Fox_ , asking for a meeting to discuss a potential new partner. The guy was pretty set in his ways, and had a strict list of men and women he worked with on-screen. Even more surprising was who he wanted to discuss- Dean Winchester. Given Cain's previous disparagement of cam boys, this was particularly unusual. Gabriel agreed to the meeting, and then texted Dean to ask him into the office later that morning; he had insurance documents to sign anyway.

 

After a moment's thought, he tried to call Cas as well; before making any promises to Cain or approaching Dean, he wanted to get the scoop on the exact nature of Cas and Dean's relationship, and the best source for the full truth was certain to be his old friend. He couldn't get through, so he sent a text asking him to come to the office the next morning instead. Eventually he got replies from both of them agreeing to come to the office around eleven, which gave plenty of time for the meeting with Cain first.

The proposal was straightforward- Cain had enjoyed Dean's work in the Classics Series, and thought he'd make a good sugar baby for Cain's next project. It would be a series where Cain was a powerful businessman seducing young men in various situations, and he liked the blue collar vibe Dean had going. Gabriel agreed to ask Dean about it, and reminded Cain to sign the insurance paperwork before leaving. He came out of Gabriel's office when Cas arrived, and they exchanged a friendly nod as they passed each other.

 

'Good morning, Gabriel,' Cas said. 'What's up?'

'Cassie, thanks for coming so quickly. I tried to call you last night but couldn't get through.'

'Oh, I'd switched my phone off. I was at Dean's, and remember you gave us that very stern talking to about letting calls go to voicemail,' he said with a small smile on his face.

 

Gabriel leaned back and steepled his fingers. 'All right, Cassie, talk to me. What's the deal with you and Dean?'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean you seem to be spending a lot of quality time with him, and not just your on-camera frolics.'

Cas shrugged uncomfortably. 'We make porn, we hang out, we sometimes fuck off camera. That's it.'

Gabriel stared at him for a few seconds and then sighed. 'And you want it to be more, don't you?'

Cas dropped his forehead to the table. 'God yes. I'm so gone over him it's ridiculous.'

'Have you talked to him about it?'

'Of course not. I don't want to ruin what we have.'

'How do you know he doesn't want the same thing?'

'I don't. And I'm too scared to ask, so just drop it please.'

'OK, OK, I'll drop it.'

'Did you ask me here just to gossip about my personal life?'

'Nope, that was just for my own personal nosiness. I actually just need you to go see Marv to get some new insurance paperwork signed for the year. Everybody's gotta do it.'

'OK, thanks Gabriel. See you later.'

'Bye Cas. And hey- sometimes you gotta take chances, you know.'

Cas just walked out with his middle finger in the air behind him.

 

Dean switched on his phone after Cas left to find a text from Gabriel asking him to come in for a meeting at eleven. He sent him a quick text to say he'd be there and got himself ready with plenty of time. He arrived a few minutes early, just in time to see Cain leave Gabriel's office and Cas go in. He decided to wait outside the door, which was still cracked open, and smirked when Cas talked about why he'd turned his phone off. Then Gabriel had asked Cas about what was between them; he knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he just had to hear Cas's answer.

 

'We make porn, we hang out, we sometimes fuck off camera. That's it.'

 _Well, that answers that question_ , Dean thought sadly as he rushed away from Gabriel's door the second Cas stopped talking. _And that'll teach me to listen at doors_. So Dean really had been the only one to develop softer feelings. Cas just saw him as a co-worker and fuckbuddy, and that was it. He went outside and took a few deep breaths, then steeled himself to go back in once he'd seen Cas turn the corner towards Marv's office. He knocked on Gabriel's door and let himself in when told to do so.

'Hey Dean, thanks for coming in.'

'No problem. What's up?'

'The new insurance paperwork for the year has come in, and you need to go see Marv to sign it.'

'OK, sure.' He made to stand up but Gabriel kept talking.

'Hold up, one more thing. Are you and Cas like some kind of "thing" these days?' Gabriel asked.

'Don't see how that's your concern,' he said coolly.

Gabriel put his hands up. 'I'm only asking because one of the studio talents has been asking about you, and I didn't know if you had something going on that would make it a no-go.'

'Oh. Who is it?'

'Cain. He loved your work in the Classics Series and wanted to know if you'd be available for some sugar daddy stuff.'

Dean considered it. Cain _was_ pretty hot, and a big draw for Casa Erotica, so the royalties would probably be good. The only thing that niggled at him was the feeling that he would be cheating on Cas, but he knew that was ridiculous; Cas had made it pretty clear not five minutes ago that he saw his relationship with Dean as purely professional with a bit of bonus sex thrown in. Dean was the unfortunate one who had caught feelings, and what better way of treating that particular ailment than to fuck somebody else?

'Sure, I'll do it,' he said with a shrug.

'Great! How does next Monday at ten sound?'

'Yeah, cool. Thanks Gabe.'

'No problemo! See you next week.'

Dean waved and stepped out of Gabriel's office. He sorted out the paperwork with Marv and was just coming out onto the street when his phone buzzed.

 **From Cas:** Hey, did you have to come in this morning too? I thought I saw Baby on my way out.

 **To Cas:** Yeah, had to sign the new insurance papers and Gabe wanted a chat

 **From Cas:** Everything OK?

 **To Cas:** Fine. He wants me to do some more studio stuff

 **From Cas:** Oh, he didn't tell me.

Dean took a deep breath before replying, still feeling nervous about telling Cas for some reason.

 **To Cas:** It's not with u. Cain wants me to do some sugar daddy scenes

The dots appeared for a while before the message finally arrived, as if Cas had been typing and changing his mind repeatedly.

 **From Cas:** I didn't know you did any scenes with Cain.

 **To Cas:** I haven't. He liked the Classics and asked to work with me

 **From Cas:** Oh. And you said yes?

 **To Cas:** Any reason why I shouldn't?

Again the dots took forever, and Dean fervently hoped it was because Cas was typing out a long list of reasons why Dean shouldn't fuck Cain. He was disappointed at the result.

 **From Cas:** I suppose not.

Dean sighed in frustration as he got into Baby and typed his response.

 **To Cas:** Yeah, I thought ud say that 

 **From Cas:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **To Cas:** Never mind. I'm filming on Monday from 10, so I probably won't be able to meet up again until our show next week.

 **From Cas:** I understand. See you then.

Dean locked his phone and tossed it onto the seat next to him. Stupid Cas, stupid feelings. He'd do this scene with Cain, and maybe ask Gabriel to put him with some other studio people as well. The end of the semester was coming up, so he'd have exams and be too busy to hang out with Cas as much- or at least, that would be the excuse he'd use. If he was lucky, he'd be able to limit his interactions with Cas to just their combined show, and the feelings problem would resolve itself.

He hoped.

Dean arrived half an hour early for his Monday call to get himself prepped, as it was pretty much a given that he'd be bottoming today. At ten he came out dressed in the wife beater and cut-off denim shorts over a pair of pink satin panties that had been provided in wardrobe. Cain, dressed smartly in a navy blue three-piece suit, greeted him warmly and complimented him on his work in the Classics series. The setup for this was that businessman Drake Lassiter hires gardener Jaden Angles to landscape his garden, and ends up seducing him. There would be some outdoor scenes filmed later where Dean would have to be all sweaty and shirtless, but first they would film the bedroom scenes.

Dean was ready to just get naked and get on with it, but Cain was a professional, and wanted to actually practice their lines (of which Dean had to admit there were a lot more than he was used to) in a read-through before they started acting things out. They were partway through Drake's seduction when the door of the studio burst open. Everyone turned to see what had caused the commotion, and Dean was stunned to see that it was Cas. Their eyes met, and Dean was sure that the look on Cas's face was one of relief.

'Dean!' he cried out, running towards him.

'Cas, what are you doing here?'

'Probably being an idiot, but I couldn't just… Dean, please don't do this.'

'Do what?'

Cas waved his arm at the set. 'This. With someone else.'

Dean frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because I only want you to be with me, just like I only want to be with you.'

'I thought we just made some porn, hung out and fucked sometimes, and that was it,' Dean replied bitterly.

'You heard me talking to Gabriel?'

'Yeah, I did.'

'So you heard the part where I told Gabriel that I wanted more because I was so far gone on you?'

'I… what? No, I left after the other part.'

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. 'Dean, I'm in love with you. If you don't feel the same way, fine, I'll leave and I won't bother you again. But if-'

'I love you too,' Dean blurted out. 'I don't want to be with anybody else. I only agreed to do this because I thought you didn't want me.'

'I'll always want you,' Cas assured him, cupping his face with both hands and kissing him deeply.

The sound of a throat clearing reminded them that they weren't alone, and they reluctantly pulled apart. Cain was looking at them with a raised eyebrow and half smile.

'Uh, Cain…' Dean started, feeling terribly awkward.

'It's OK, Dean. I've been there. I'm sure Gabriel can find someone else to fill in.'

'Thanks man. Good luck.' They shook hands, and then Dean intertwined his fingers with Cas's as they walked off the set. 'How about I go change back into my normal clothes and we go back to my place?' he asked, nuzzling against Cas's neck.

Cas pushed him into the locker room and against the wall. 'How about we do that in half an hour? First I intend to make very good use of these shorts.'

'Wait'll you see what's underneath 'em.'

_Seven months later_

'Hi everyone, and welcome to this special edition of _Angel in the Impala_!' Dean greeted their audience warmly. 'Now you may be wondering what's special about it. Well, today marks one year since Cas first came on my show. You might say it's our… pornaversary.' He nudged Cas, who rolled his eyes.

'Or not.'

Dean pouted. 'Man, this is like Halloween all over again.'

'Yes, because I will again refuse to use your ridiculous made up word,' Cas agreed, giving Dean a conciliatory kiss on the cheek.

'It was not ridiculous! The hybrid of a werewolf and vampire would obviously be called a werepire, and our porn anniversary is our pornaversary. Am I right, guys?' he asked the viewers. The audience was split down the middle about werepire, but pornaversary received general approval. 'Ha! There you go, Cas. Happy pornaversary.' Cas accepted his defeat and Dean's kiss with good grace.

'We decided to celebrate by going back to what we did on that first show: you get to decide what we do for your viewing pleasure. This time there are so many of you that we've set up a poll feature, so click on your preferred option and it will tally automatically. I'll start us off with the first question: who's bottoming today?' The counter ticked up rapidly, and Dean was the winner by a mile.

'Yeah, I thought that what's you'd pick,' Dean laughed. 'You guys really take the title of our show seriously don't you?'

'Like you don't love it,' Cas teased. 'OK, next question: choose a position.' This time opinion was more evenly divided amongst the viewers, but Cas fucking into Dean from behind edged it out. 'Mmm, I love that one too. Next up, pick two kinks to incorporate out of the list.'

Dean smirked at the winning choices. 'Looks like Team Dean's Red Ass in Panties strikes again.'

'I think you'll have to wear the green ones so it shows up more clearly,' Cas added. 'Now, should I come in Dean or on him?' The votes ticked in, and Cas raised an eyebrow. 'Looks like they want you messy as well, Dean.'

Dean shrugged. 'What else is new?'

'True. I'm going to use a toy to get Dean warmed up. Regular or vibrating?'

'You sons of bitches, you know how crazy the vibe makes me,' Dean grinned. 'Right, I think we're on the last question- do I get to touch myself, or do I have to come just with Cas's dick?'

Cas laughed at the result. 'I don't know why you even bothered asking that one. You know they love you coming untouched.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Dean grumbled. 'See if I ever let you guys pick this stuff ever again. We good to go, Cas?'

'You bet your soon-to-be red ass I am.'

They kissed for a while first, still wearing boxers, rubbing together until they were both hard. Cas stripped down completely while Dean replaced the boxers with a green, satiny thong and then bent over the bed with his ass to the camera. Cas rubbed his hands together to warm them up and laid the first smack on the freckled skin. Dean counted the spanks aloud, and Cas was only satisfied when he got to twenty.

With his ass warm and pink and his cock hard as stone, Dean climbed up onto the bed and got on all fours while Cas opened the lube. As usual they'd prepped a bit beforehand, but since Dean was going to come untouched, Cas wanted to get him well worked up ahead of fucking him. He started with his fingers, going straight for Dean's prostate and enjoying the squirming and moaning it caused. Then he got the slim vibe ready; Dean jokingly complained earlier, but in reality, he loved using it to get really revved up, and Cas knew just how to use it to maximum benefit.

Once Dean was on the verge of falling apart, Cas switched off the vibe and pulled it out. 'Are you ready for me, Dean?' he asked in an even huskier voice than normal.

'I'm so ready, Cas, please fuck me,' Dean begged. He turned on the bed so the camera would have a side on view while Cas lubed up his cock, pushed aside the thong, and then slid in slowly. 'Cas,' Dean whined, 'give it to me!'

That earned him another smack on the ass. 'You'll take it how I give it,' Cas growled, knowing how much Dean loved his dom demeanour. When he was fully seated, Cas pulled out again slowly, giving the camera a good show. 'Mmm, yeah GolemMaster, it does feel as good as it looks. Dean has got the finest ass I've ever had the pleasure of fucking. Hey Dean, DeputyLinus is as impatient as you are for me to pound you hard.'

'He's a loyal customer, Cas, you should definitely listen to him,' Dean panted, pushing back against Cas in an attempt to speed things up.

'Well, they do say the customer is always right,' Cas conceded, and gripped Dean's hips tightly as he increased his pace. Soon he was thrusting hard, and Dean was a whimpering, trembling mess begging to come. He held his hands together to avoid the temptation of touching himself, but he could already tell it wouldn't be necessary anyway; Cas was absolutely nailing his prostate with every thrust, and it wasn't long before Dean warned that he was about to come. Cas pulled Dean up to his knees so the camera could see it happen over the top edge of the panties. With the last twitch of Dean's cock, Cas pulled out and let Dean flop down onto his stomach, then stroked himself rapidly until Dean's pink ass was striped with white.

'Holy shit,' Dean mumbled. 'That was fucking hot.'

'The viewers agree. Thank you all for your generous tips, and see you next time,' Cas said to the camera, and switched off the feed. The tips continued to roll in for a while after that, and at the end the total was just over $1500. 'Oh my god! That's perfect!'

'What's perfect?' Dean asked sleepily.

Cas dug around in the nightstand and drew out a small velvet box. Dean's eyes grew wide when Cas opened it to reveal a titanium band. '$1500 should just about cover the honeymoon. Assuming you say yes.'

Dean swallowed hard and rolled onto his side so he could look at Cas properly. 'I think I may have missed the question.'

'Dean, will you marry me?'

'Fuck yeah, I will,' Dean replied enthusiastically. Cas smiled and pulled him in for a celebratory kiss.

'I love you. And Dean- happy pornaversary.' Dean grinned.

'Happy pornaversary, Cas.'

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Supernatural Advent Calendar 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954947) by [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley), [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917)




End file.
